


Colour Of My Love For You

by 13beautifulghostmonument



Series: 10 Points To Yaz [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, collarbones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz celebrate their first anniversary together. In honour of pride month





	Colour Of My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Collarbone Cult. With a guest appearance by Gary the Worm. The golden boy finally gets his fic debut!! Tribute to you guys for being absolutely amazing! 
> 
> Big thank you to @TheRainbowFox for being beta and huge shout out for being such an incredible friend to me. Another fic writer you should definitely check out :) 
> 
> This part is very gay and full of rainbows in honour of pride month!

Yaz never dreamed she could be this content with her life but about thirteen months ago, this crazy but extraordinary woman fell from the sky and essentially into Yaz’s arms. There was something about the blonde stranger that day that stuck with her, fascinated her even. That feeling only blossomed before Yaz had to admit to herself that she was indeed experiencing more than just fondness for this alien. Love was definitely a powerful thing.

A year ago today, they both had admitted this mutual love for each other and their bond only got stronger. “Good morning, beautiful” Yaz felt her hair be gently swept back from her eyes before awakening to look up at her amazing girlfriend. “Happy anniversary!!”

A smile beamed on her face. “Happy anniversary.” She sat up and kissed the Doctor. “One whole year of me being yours and you being mine” 

“It’s been a great year, hasn’t it? That certainly flew by!”

Yaz took the Doctor’s hand in her own. “That’s what happens when you meet the most incredible person and you’re having fun! How did I get so lucky?!” 

“Oh, I dunno. Fate maybe?” The Doctor smiled. “We’re just destined to be together, you and I. The universe planned it. Maybe I was supposed to fall onto that train in Sheffield. To find your cute face.” The Doctor cupped Yaz’s cheek. “Your face is what this face needed.” Yaz let out a giggle. “Right then, anniversary! Our first one in fact! We need to celebrate! Nothing like spending a whole year together! How about we see a rainbow? We could go and see the end of one!” 

“Hang on, I watched a Youtube video about this. The end of the rainbow doesn’t actually exist. It’s one big circle, covered by the landscape.” Yaz reasoned. She didn’t want to be disappointed. 

“On your planet, yes!” The Doctor’s eyes sparkled, knowing how impressive this was going to be for her girlfriend. “Come on, get dressed! We have an exciting day ahead!” 

Before Yaz could even contemplate getting out of bed, the Doctor had skipped to the console room to navigate the way. Once landed, the Doctor realised that Yaz still had not made her way out so she went to investigate. She was normally pretty quick with getting ready. A lot quicker than the boys and that was really saying something. The girls always got so impatient waiting for Ryan and Graham. 

“Yaz?” The Doctor called, approaching their room. “Are you oka-” Yaz was sat on the bed in just her underwear, surrounded by what looked like her entire wardrobe. And maybe half of the Doctor’s wardrobe too it seemed “Babe, we’re only going for less than a day. You don’t need to pack anything. How come you’re not dressed? Not that I’m complaining. You look beautiful like that” 

The Doctor moved some of the clothes off the bed and sat next to her girlfriend, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. Yaz was hunched forward slightly and cradled her hands together, twiddling her thumbs. “I started getting dressed but what I tried on didn’t really look right on me so I took it off. And then I felt pressure because it’s our anniversary and I wanted to look nice for you, and feel good in what I was wearing but I… I just didn’t. So I ended up trying all sorts on before ending up in this mess we’re sitting in right now.”

The blonde pulled Yaz closer into an embrace. “Oh Yaz, you’re beautiful in whatever you wear. Don’t feel like you need to impress me or feel any pressure by it. I’ve stuck by you for a year, haven’t I?  Whatever you decide to wear today isn’t going to change the way I see you. I’m not going to break up with you over it, you silly goose. I love you so much.” 

“Are you sure?” Yaz asked, timidly. 

“Am I sure that I love you? Of course I’m sure! More than sure! Am I also sure you look stunning regardless? One hundred and ten percent! Make it easier for yourself and wear what you normally wear. You always look lovely.” She cupped Yaz’s face in her hands and gently wiped a tear away, catching it before falling down her face. “I know you don’t see it yourself but you are so beautiful and I want you not to worry about that sort of thing. I’m always going to stick by you no matter what you look like, okay?” Yaz nodded before the Doctor kissed her forehead. “Good. Come on, you. Get dressed so I can show you this beautiful rainbow.”

* * *

 

When Yaz finally entered the console room, the Doctor was nowhere to be seen, only a trail of rainbow confetti leading out of the TARDIS. She turned around to double check that the Doctor wasn’t hiding anywhere inside the time machine before slowly and excitingly following the rainbows. 

A shimmering sun glistened before her focus fell upon what had been set up on the grass. The Doctor was sat upon a traditional red and white checkered blanket, an array of drinks and snacks laid out beside her. Seb and Ellie were also part of their anniversary, sat beside the food. She wouldn’t have it any other way. The Doctor bounced to her feet just as Yaz noticed what was behind her and her mouth dropped in awe. There it was. The end of the rainbow. The end of the rainbow was right there next to their picnic. “But that’s not possible!” 

Her girlfriend smiled. “I like to give you the impossible, Yaz. But no, not impossible. Not here, anyway.  The planet is called Dispersion and it’s sixth in the Andromeda galaxy. The settlers here realised there was a demand for seeing the end of the rainbow. Knowing it was naturally impossible, they decided to make it possible by manufacturing a permanent rainbow for all to see. You can obviously get this close at two points on the planet and it’s usually bustling and impossible to get to.” Yaz looked confused. “Lucky for you… you’re dating a time traveller and we’ve got here just before it’s open to the public. Aren’t you a lucky girlfriend?”

Yaz felt her cheeks blush. She confused herself why she had so much anxiety this morning. She knew that the Doctor loved her. She sometimes couldn’t help but think she was too ordinary for such an extraordinary woman though. Yaz tried to shake that thought out. She had this beautiful anniversary to enjoy and treasure. 

* * *

 

“Hey, Ellie?” The Elephant turned her head to face her brother. He was always up to mischief. What is he up to now? “I don’t know if you were paying attention earlier but I was watching what the Doctor was packing and there’s definitely some meat in there. Reckon I’d get away with having some?” 

They both turned to face the Doctor and Yaz who had their backs to them, facing the rainbow. How incredibly gay. “They’re on their anniversary, you can’t just go round stealing their food.” 

Seb frowned. “Ellie, Ellie, Ellie! You forget that we’ve both been brought onto this date too. We’re part of the celebration. A celebration that involves meat in that hamper! Shorks like me love meat.” Ellie sighed. She wasn’t sure why he even bothered asking her. Seb couldn’t be persuaded from anything once the thought entered his head. It wasn’t like Ellie’s opinion ever mattered much to him either. 

Just as they both turned to face the hamper however, they stopped and gasped at the sight of someone else with the same idea. The gasp startled the tiny creature that was once climbing the hamper, now stopped to look at the giants nearby. All three with the same gasped expression. 

When the silence lingered a few seconds longer than deemed comfortable, Seb finally spoke up. “Okay, no offence little guy, but worms are not allowed to steal the food. I’m allowed to steal the food, Ellie may be allowed to steal the food, but worms? Nope. Sorry, no can do there, pal.” 

The worm climbed the rest of the way to the top of the hamper so he could rest comfortably to talk. Adjusting his posture, he began. “First of all, I’m Gary the Worm. Just ‘worm’ is for commoners. Second, if the food is on my territory, would that not make it mine? First nips?” 

“You mean dibs?” Ellie raised an eyebrow, correcting him.  

“I said what I said. But if that’s how you want to word it, then yes. First nip- I mean dibs.” 

Seb stood his ground. “Whether it’s your territory or not, our space mums here are celebrating their anniversary and we’re here as special guests. We’re kind of a family, you know? Therefore, the food is for us.”

Gary peered round to take a look at the women who were nestled into each other, admiring the array of colour in front of them.  His eyes widened a little. “Yes, they do seem… quite extraordinary actually. Definitely interesting… and a little hot…”

It was Seb’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Hot? Dude, are you okay?” 

“Definitely hot… hot… The weather! Is hot. Is what I meant.” He snapped back to look at the Shark and the Elephant in front of him. “The weather is hot today, isn’t it? Oof! Not been this hot in ages!” Then an idea sparked inside his mind like a lightbulb had just been switched on. “I’ll give you a deal. I won’t steal your food if you want to be my friend.”

“Your friend?” Ellie was confused at the sudden change of heart.

“Yes, friend! What has a worm got to do to get some friends around here?” He sighed.

As did Seb. “Works for me! Welcome to this anniversary, Gary the Worm!” This caused Ellie to scowl a little. She wasn’t sure if she trusted this worm.

* * *

 

The Doctor shifted slightly so she was facing Yaz. Her beautiful girlfriend. God, she was so lucky. Not only was the Doctor dressed in rainbows sitting in front of a rainbow, but she felt like her heart was one big rainbow too. Any more love for this girl and her heart would burst into a million pieces of tiny rainbow confetti, much like the ones she had left trailing out of the TARDIS. “Yaz” Yaz looked up as the Doctor held her hand with both of hers, never wanting to let go. “I can’t even begin to thank you for how happy you’ve made me over the past year. Did you know there’s a whole 525,600 minutes in a year! I learnt that from the musical Rent. Brilliant musical, by the way! Highly recommend. Anyway-” Yaz giggled at her rambling. “it’s a lot of minutes I’ve had to spend time with you and I just wanted to let you know how much I love and appreciate you for all you’ve done. I’ve loved every single moment and can’t want to experience every other moment I get to cherish with you. I want to combine our love in a way that even if we’re apart, you know how much I love you. I don’t want you to ever forget that”

“...Babe, are you going to propose?” Yaz asked, curiosity and nerves getting the better of her with the Doctor dragging this out. 

The Time Lord took a deep breath and reached into her pocket and pulled out a purple satin drawstring bag. “I’m not going to propose just yet, don’t worry. I figured that would probably be too early for that. But one day, of course! If you want to, that is.” She emptied the contents of the bag into her palm, revealing two rainbow bracelets. Both were almost identical, lined with various planets in various solar systems. Only one charm differed. Yaz’s bracelet had a small gold hand attached to it and the Doctor’s had a silver equivalent. She took the first bracelet and wrapped it around Yaz’s wrist, gently securing it before Yaz then offered to do the same. “Think of these like friendship bracelets but for our love for each other! Relationship bracelets! If you put the two hands which are on them together, they actually connect and hold hands exactly like they do on my earring. The gold to represent me and the silver to represent you.” She demonstrated what she meant, holding both of them together. “So you can always think of me and I can always think of you... Do you like it?”

Yaz blushed, causing the biggest smile to grow. She practically threw her arms around the Doctor, it was the only thing she could think of doing in that moment. Yaz let go slightly so their lips could meet, maybe a bit more forcefully than she intended but she was so full of emotion and love that it felt so natural and full of passion. “Of course I like it, you dummy! Just having you in my life is beautiful enough so anything extra from you is just a real bonus! This is so incredibly sweet though, babe. It’s so cute and personal. Thank you so much” She pecked at the Doctor’s lips again and then cradled her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, grinning. “I love you so much. Happy anniversary!” 

Today was one of the happiest days the Doctor had experienced in a very long time and she still couldn’t believe Yaz was hers. “I love you more!” Their first anniversary was perfect. The Doctor felt flustered and couldn’t help but drag her eye line down to her lips, jawline, neck and then… Oh. “Um, Yaz?”

“Yes, honey?” She replied, kissing the Doctor’s cheek. 

“There’s a worm on your collarbone.”

Yaz jumped back slightly, careful not to hurt the creature. She had been so lost in the moment that she hadn’t felt the worm on her skin. She was aware of it now though and it felt odd. “Erm…” She wasn’t sure what to do.

“It’s only a little worm. Hold still.” The Doctor untangled her arms from Yaz and reached up to pick the worm off of Yaz’s collarbones. She had to admit that this intruder did have good taste. Yaz had beautiful collarbones, the Doctor thought. This made her blush though which didn’t go unnoticed by the brunette. 

“Doctor, are you okay? You’ve suddenly turned red”

“Me? Er, fine. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. Just a bit warm is all.” The Doctor held her palm up so she could see the worm a bit closer. “Perfectly harmless. He would never have hurt you. I don’t think worms can hurt you if I’m honest. Maybe he was attracted to you. I don’t blame him, of course! Hello, little guy!”    
  
“I don’t know how I feel about a worm feeling attracted to me, to be honest.”    
  
“Ah, I’d take it as a compliment! You’re so beautiful you’re attracting Time Lords and worms!” The Doctor giggled. That definitely sounded a lot better in her head. She reached over to kiss her girlfriend again but failed to realise just how close she was holding her hands towards her chest and the worm was quick to take advantage of this. Gary was a speedy little worm. Wriggling off of her palm, he hopped onto the Doctor’s shirt as he quickly made his way to rest upon her collarbone this time. “Well, would you look at that. It appears I’ve attracted the worm too! That or he has a thing for collarbones.”

“Well” Yaz smirked. “You do have beautiful collarbones”


End file.
